Many types of filing and display devices for cards, photographs and similar articles are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,966 to H. L. Neilsen and 3,959,903 to A. H. Schneider disclose rotary filing devices comprising spindles mounted for rotation on stands or bases and provided with rings or annular rails upon which the cards are mounted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,167 to R. P. Scholfield and 2,589,383 to R. B. Holt teach similar devices which further include a clutch assembly to limit rotation of the spindle to one direction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,655 to E. Scholfield et al utilizes a ratchet and pawl mechanism to accomplish the same purpose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,717 to F. P. Nero and 4,140,354 to A. Karper teach the use of stop or support elements which serve to prevent the cards from sliding under their own weight toward the underside of the spindle.
Although many advances have been made in the rotary display system art, there is yet to be provided a rotary display device which includes multi-functional elements capable of retaining a plurality of photograph jackets or the like in separate defined groups on the spindle while permitting a limited sliding movement of the jackets within their defined areas and further which stop and position the photograph for viewing as the spindle is turned in one direction.